


two halves of a heart

by xenodickery



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twins, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, First Time, Incest, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, My Unit | Byleth Twins, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pre-Canon, Rimming, Sexual Inexperience, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenodickery/pseuds/xenodickery
Summary: Jeralt stared at them both in turn, and a weight of dread settled in his gut. He knew what this was, he'd seen it before though not very often. People born with a Crest sometimes were overtaken by a heat, like an animal, filled with an overwhelming desire to breed, to ensure the survival of their bloodline.
Relationships: Female My Unit | Byleth/Male My Unit | Byleth, Jeralt Reus Eisner/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	two halves of a heart

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt decide how to name the twins so i just didnt. roll with it.

It had been a long day. The twins were still fairly new to the battlefield, only just turned fifteen, more experienced than most their age but still fresh compared to the rest of the mercenary crew. Jeralt had watched them carefully since they started joining him in his battles and skirmishes, fearful that any day he might notice some change in them, some sign of what Rhea had done to them all those years ago. 

So far there had been no indication that her actions had created any lingering effect, except for the obvious things - like the way they never cried, not once. How their eyes were so knowing, that sometimes he felt they could read what was written on his soul. How they seemed to know what the other was thinking and feeling, as though they were two halves of a whole instead of two separate people. 

Some of the other mercenaries found them unsettling, he knew, but Jeralt loved them fiercely. Whether they were two halves of a whole or not, they were each half of him, and half of the beloved he missed every day. He kept them close, while trying his hardest not to stifle them, to let them grow into whoever they would be. 

The battle that day had barely deserved the name - it was a messy, dirty scrap with a disorganised group of bandits that had been terrorising a village on the edge of Alliance territory - but the twins had both been off their game, slower to react than usual. Jeralt had been forced to leap in and save them from a lucky strike that would've cost one of them an arm. It had been a short but brutal fight, and Jeralt was asleep almost he lay down his head that night, once he'd assured himself that the twins were safe and fed, and had badgered them into bathing despite their uncharacteristic complaints. 

But he hadn't been sleeping long before he was woken by an indistinct sound. He blinked away, sleep still lying on him heavily. The sound was coming from within the tent, and he reasoned it away for a moment as one of the twins shifting in their sleep, perhaps having one of the infrequent dreams they experienced. But just as he was falling back to sleep, he heard it again, a rustle of sheets and then a soft sound, like a whimper. 

"Kids?" he said, voice rough from sleep. "Everything okay?"

There was no response. 

Sitting up, Jeralt fumbled around for the lamp so that he could check on the twins. The first bed he glanced at was empty. In the other, the twins were entwined, which was not an unusual sight, except for the way they were writhing against one another, tangled in each other's arms while they made a slobbery attempt at kissing. Jeralt stared at them for several moments totally dumbfounded by what he saw. They'd always been close, and maybe some would call them strange, but he'd never seen them behave like _this_. And to do it in front of _him_. 

"Hey!" Jeralt said, scrambling out of his sheets. "Quit that!" 

The twins paid no heed, too lost in one another's bodies. As he watched, they rolled over together so that she was on top, and Jeralt watched his son's hands slip under her nightdress, grabbing handfuls of her firm thighs. 

"Alright, that's enough!" he hissed, marching over to them. He grabbed his daughter up by her armpits, pulling her away from her brother. To his shock, the two wailed as they were separated, and the girl kicked and thrashed in his arms until he dropped her in surprise. She scrambled straight back into her brother's lap and the two began to tear at one another again, pulling indiscrimately at hair and clothing as they kissed open mouthed and noisy. 

"What's gotten into you two?" Jeralt asked, watching them for a moment in sheer confusion. He pulled them apart again, this time wrapping his arms firmly around his daughter's chest as he lifted her away so that she couldn't free herself. He was startled by the heat of her in his arms, and by the way she groaned and kicked at him, struggling to get back to her brother. He by comparison had stood up on his knees and was reaching for his sister, his pale face flushed and wrought with unfamiliar emotion. "What's going on?" Jeralt asked him, squeezing his arms more tightly around the girl wriggling in his arms like a fish on a hook. "Are you sick or something?"

"Need -" his son moaned, making a grab for his sister. When Jeralt turned to pull her out of reach, his son grabbed at his father's leg instead, wrapping himself around it like a vine, pressing his hot face against Jeralt's bare thigh. "So hot," the boy moaned, pressing closer to him. "Nghn - Dad, it hurts."

Jeralt frowned. He'd seen his son take a wound from a dagger before and never blink at the pain. "What hurts?" he asked. 

"Everything," he moaned, and his sister whimpered in apparent agreement. 

Loosening his grip on his daughter, Jeralt reached down and pushed his son's bangs back so he could feel his forehead. "You're both burning up," he said, sighing. "I'd better fetch a doctor." That was no good though, he couldn't leave them alone together, not after what he'd just seen. "Tell me what it feels like," he said, returning his attention to his daughter who was making a concerted effort to slip free again. 

"L-like - too hot," she gasped, struggling in his arms. Her movements had caused her nightdress to ride up, and her bare ass rubbed against his hip as she wriggled. "N-need - him." She groaned, tipping her head back to rest on Jeralt's shoulder. "Dad, need _you_."

Jeralt stared at them both in turn, and a weight of dread settled in his gut. He knew what this was, he'd seen it before though not very often. People born with a Crest sometimes were overtaken by a heat, like an animal, filled with an overwhelming desire to breed, to ensure the survival of their bloodline. The fact that both the twins were responding this way could only mean that they were both Crest holders, although Jeralt didn't doubt this was a result of what Rhea had done to them all those years ago. Jeralt gritted his teeth, trying to push down his anger. Now wasn't the time. He'd seen such a heat take hold of people before, and it was never a pretty sight. There was no way that he knew of to ease the symptoms except to let the thing run its course, and that could take days without allowing them to sate their desires. 

"Dad," his son moaned, his fingers inching higher up Jeralt's thigh, creeping under the edge of his underwear. "Please -"

"Alright," Jeralt said a bit annoyed. He shook his son free of his leg and moved across the tent to lay the girl down on his own bed. "Stay there," he instructed, pressing her down into the mattress. As an afterthought he grabbed the hem of her nightdress and tugged it down to cover her bare legs, and the glimpse of the dark hair between her thighs. 

Her brother was still sitting on the floor, stroking his cock through his thin nightshirt while moaning piteously. Jeralt scooped him up and pressed him back onto his bed. "Easy now, kiddo," he murmured, leaning down to kiss the boy's forehead. 

"Dad," he groaned, arching off the bed, fingers clenching in the sheets. "Hurts."

"I know," Jeralt soothed, pushing him back against the bed firmly. "Keep quiet now, alright?"

Apart of him was sick to be even considering this, but it was more than he could bear to watch them suffer. He hoped they wouldn't remember, and then he hoped that they would, and hate him for it like he probably deserved. He slid his hand down the boy's chest to his stomach, then hitched up his nightshirt to reveal his cock, swollen and throbbing, almost purple. Behind Jeralt, his other child made a longing noise and tried to scramble off the bed, but Jeralt threw out his other arm to hold her back. He wrapped his rough fingers around the boy's cock and squeezed gently, making him cry out in response. One flick of Jeralt's wrist was all it took to satisfy him, and he splattered all way up to his chin, come landing even on his mouth. He breathed out shakily, looking stunned by what had just happened. If Jeralt hadn't heard him at it once or twice before, he might've thought it was the boy's very first orgasm. 

Thankfully with that immediate need taken care of he became a little more subdued, sinking back onto the bed with a weary sigh, allowing Jeralt to finally turn his attention to his sister. Like her twin she was obviously overwhelmed by whatever her body was going through and was grinding down against one of her hands while the other clumsily massaged one of her breasts through her nightdress. 

"Come here, lass," Jeralt said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. He pulled her into his lap, sitting her neatly astride one of his thighs so that she sat with her back to him, her legs opened away from him. "It's not always so easy to get a girl off as a boy," 

"Dad," she wailed, writhing against him. 

"Hush now," he said softly, putting a hand over her mouth. "Can you keep quiet, like your brother?" She nodded, and he felt the dampness of her tongue against his hand. Jeralt chuckled softly, and moved his free hand over her chest, circling one of her nipples through her nightdress. "Are you sure?"

She nodded again, although a little whimper escaped her when he cupped one of her boobs - already generous even at fifteen - which she swallowed down quickly. 

"Attagirl," he said lowly, and then he slid his hand down, passing over her boobs, then her stomach, and started to stroke her cunt gently through her nightdress. She was so warm against him, and between her legs was just liquid fire, the thin cotton of her nightdress slipping around easily when he moved his fingers down to stroke her slick folds. 

She moaned, arching back against him, and lifted one hand to grab at the scruff of his neck, her strong little fingers twisting into his hair. 

"Perhaps you'll make it easy after all," he murmured into the warmth of her hair. "Let me see that little puss, sweet one."

With shaking fingers, she pulls her nightdress up over her hips again. And then, to his surprise she keeps going, pulling it up and over her head. Her boobs spill into his hands, and he can't resist giving them a little squeeze, his heart racing at the sound it pulls from her - a high whine of desperation - not to mention the way she arches again, grinding her cunt down against his bare thigh and pressing her backside against his slowly hardening cock. 

"Does that feel good?" he asked, drawing her hair aside and kissing her pale neck. She nodded, biting her lip to try and stop herself from moaning. "Good," he said. "Now let's see about calming you down like your brother."

The mention of the boy makes her cry out softly and turn to look at him. He's still sprawled on his back, chest rising and falling heavily, and Jeralt is irked to notice that his cock is still stiff against his belly. He'd hoped he could get them through this with little fuss, but it's starting to look as though he has a long night ahead of him. 

"Dad," the girl says, writhing against his thigh once more. 

"Shh, shh," he whispers, glancing around to see if there's something he can gag the two of them with - he doesn't want them waking the whole camp up to hear this, if they haven't already. He picks up a strip of cloth, ones that the twins cut earlier from an old shirt to make bandages with, and carefully places it in her mouth. "Bite down on this," he says gently, looping it around to tie at at the back of her head. "If you need to make a noise, squeeze my hand, or his."

She nodded, and he cautiously returned to his ministrations. She shuddered when he slid a hand down the center of her chest, but he was determined in his goal this time, not stopping until his callused fingertips met the wet heat of her pussy. He smeared his blunt fingertips through the slick mess of her, then he rubbed slowly over her clit. She shook violently in his arms, bucking like a stallion and making a pained noise in her throat which she cut off quickly. 

"Hush now," he urged, moving his hand away to her thigh. "Is that too much?"

Again she managed a nod, and he sighed. "What if you just rub against me," he suggested, setting his hands on her hips and nudging her into a rocking motion. "Does that feel good?"

"Mm," she moaned, nodding fiercely. Rocking forward on her toes she started to grind against him, back and forth, slip-sliding on his skin. The movement was more erotic than just touching her - she moved backwards by degrees as she rocked against him, until she was eagerly grinding against his cock with each motion. He reached between them to move it out of the way, but she cried out in protest when he did so, reaching for it herself and wrapping her fingers around his length. 

"Hey," he said, choking on his breath. "Careful, girl -"

"Dad," she groaned, muffled through the strip of cloth, stopping her rocking movements. "Hngh - ahh -"

"Still too much?" he asked her, moving his lips to her neck again. She nodded, hanging her head. "Alright, alright," he soothed, stroking his hands up and down her sturdy thighs. "I know of something else we can try." He pushed her to her feet, then lay back on his bed, gesturing for her to climb atop him. "Come up here, girl," he said, beckoning to her. "I know my tongue can be sharp but I promise it's soft enough for this."

Her eyes widened, looking larger above the makeshift gag. She turned and climbed onto the bed, her boobs bouncing and swaying as she climbed over him, ending poised above his chest with a bewildered look on her face. The question was clear enough without her needing to ask it - what now?

"Take a seat up here," he said, reaching for her hips and pulling her up to sit above his face. The heat of her thighs against his face was overwhelming, and his cock pulsed eagerly at the smell of her. It reminded him of her mother, and also of how long it had been since he'd allowed himself the taste of a woman. She seemed reluctant to set herself on him fully, but when he pressed her down by the small of her back and put out his tongue to lap at her silky folds, she groaned and crumpled into him like a piece of parchment. He attended to her gently, running his tongue over her folds and sucking on them slowly. Above him she was already coming apart, whimpering around the strip of material in her mouth, clutching at the sheets either side of him. He toyed with her a little longer in this way before turning his attention to her clit again, running his tongue over it slowly. 

Her reaction this time was like lightning, she shuddered and moaned loudly, her thighs clenching around his face. He tongued it again firmly, then he sucked on it with his tongue pressed against it. It only took a few moments of this for her to come, which was apparent by the way she shook and cried out, and by the way she positively _gushed_ over his mouth and chin, soaking him down to his collar bone. He swallowed the mouthful of her fluids and went back to tonguing her slowly, seeing her through the aftershocks of it. She was hanging over him, mouth open and panting around her gag, eyes tightly shut. 

Before he could think about what his next move might be they were interrupted by her twin joining them on the bed. He scrambled up behind his sister, sitting his bare ass on Jeralt's chest and wrapping his arms around her from behind. She leaned back into him with a sigh, melting into a moan when he grabbed handfuls of her boobs and started to mash them eagerly between his fingers. At the same time he was grinding slowly, mindlessly against Jeralt's chest, hot cock sliding between his pectorals, nudging up against his sister's ass. 

Jeralt made a grumbling sound in his throat - he'd been right in his prediction, it wasn't going to be easy to calm the two of them down. One of them he might be able to handle but they were like a feedback loop, feeding off each other. Even as he thought it, the boy slipped his fingers down to his sister's pussy and started to stroke her clumsily. His fingers slipped through her slick folds, then plunged accidentally into Jeralt's mouth, pressing down on his tongue before going back to stroking her. With a growl, Jeralt grabbed the girl's hips and liftted her away from his face, and she mewled in reply, arching back against her brother and his clumsy touches. 

"You two are hopeless," he growled. "I'm too old for this."

"So hot," his son moaned, plunging his fingers into his sister's pussy, fucking her with them clumsily. As Jeralt was still lifting her up, her brother's cock slid between her legs and they both groaned at the weight of him grinding against her cunt. 

"Horny little devils," Jeralt sighed, shaking his head. "I ought to just let you two fuck it out and be done with it." He knew he could do no such thing though - it might be a small chance of her getting pregnant, but it was still too much of a risk to take. And he couldn't trust the boy to pull out of her in time, not given what he'd seen so far tonight. "Off, you two," he said, giving them a gentle shove. "Let me show you how to help each other, alright?"

They both tumbled sideways onto his bed, still entangled, and he reached over to loosen the gag he'd put on his daughter. They'd both be too preoccupied to make much noise soon enough. He rolled the boy onto his back, then directed his sister to sit astride him the way she had with Jeralt, only facing the other way, and from there he began to guide them to pleasuring each other. 

"Now both of you, mind your teeth. Gently does it, can you manage that?"

They both nodded eagerly, already straining to get their mouths on each other's sexes. The girl sank down and the boy groaned at his first taste of her, breaking into a louder groan when she took his cock in her mouth. Jeralt sat back and watched them, giving them each careful direction - to speed up, or slow down - to suck, or use their tongues, and be careful not to choke, dammit. He wasn't sure if this was better or worse than teaching them himself, for this was just as erotic a sight. Jeralt resisted the urge to stroke himself as he watched them pleasuring each other - but only just. His cock and balls were agony with the urge to touch, to _take_. 

And then they undid him - the boy shook and muffled his cries in his sister's pussy as he came a second time, his spunk filling her throat and spilling out of her mouth. She lifted her head, looking up at Jeralt from under wet eyelashes, swallowing reflexively. 

"There now," he said, leaning foward to wipe her chin off with his thumb. "It's bad manners to do that without warning someone first. Are you alright?"

She nodded, and wiped her mouth on her arm. Her eyes were hazy, her face very pink. "Dad," she said in a rough voice. "N-need - more."

"More?" he asked, glancing down to where his son had been felled by this new wave of pleasure - his mouth worked slowly, lazily, his hunger for his sister momentarily sated. "I see," Jeralt said with a frown. He crept a bit closer on his knees and cupped his hand around her pert little ass, then slid a hand down between her legs, slipping one thick finger inside her. She cried out softly, and Jeralt groaned at how tight she was, and at the feeling of his son's tongue flickering lazily against his fingers. He started to finger her slowly, but this clearly wasn't enough for her and she was grinding back against his hand in moments, begging for more with her body. Jeralt obliged her by driving his finger in harder, deeper, upping his pace a bit until she hummed in satisfaction, fucking herself between his hand and her brother's mouth. 

This seemed to keep her happy for a few minutes, but then Jeralt felt her fingers fumbling at his underwear again. His stomach flipped, half horrified and half aroused. She'd retrieved his cock before he could think to stop her, encirling it with both her hands, both needed as he was much bigger than his son. 

"Hold on now -" he began, and then made a bitten-off sound of pleasure of his own when she suddenly wrapped her hot little mouth around the head of his cock. "W-wait -"

She pulled off for a moment, looking up at him with that stern gaze. "More," she said insisting, before letting his cock sink into her mouth again. 

Jeralt groaned but he was helpless to do anything but meet his children's requests. While his daughter closed her eyes and sucked more of his length into her mouth, he drew his finger out of her to stroke her lips slowly, then he pushed back in with two fingers this time. She moaned around his cock, and as though in response her brother moaned beneath her, reaching up to hold her hips. He grabbed her ass and squeezed it, flickering his tongue against her again with more determination now that he'd recovered himself a bit. He moved one of his hands up between her legs and touched Jeralt's hand, feeling where his thick fingers slid in and out of her cunt. 

"That's it," Jeralt said, giving a rare piece of encouragement. "Help your sister, you can help her feel better."

His son groaned in reply, and then Jeralt felt him pushing at his sister's cunt, trying to slip his thumb in alongside Jeralt's fingers. Her loud moan hummed around Jeralt's cock, plunging him to the depths of arousal in moments. She pulled off him again with a soft cry, blinking up at him. "More," she gasped. "More, please!" 

Jeralt stared at her in shock. The twins barely ever made a request, whether it be for extra bread or a new pair of boots - and he'd never heard them beg or plead once in their lives. She scrambled up to him, not noticing when their fingers slipped free of her, and pressed herself against him. 

"Dad -" she whined, trying to put her arms around his neck, kissing his chin which was still damp with her own arousal. "Please …"

"I can't give you more than this," he said woefully, gently unwinding her arms from him. 

But they were not so easily to be dissuaded, as he soon found when his son joined his twin, pressing himself against Jeralt's back, one hand sneaking around to grope his cock. 

"So hot," the boy moaned, open-mouthed against Jeralt's shoulder. His twin's hand joined his own on Jeralt's cock and together they stroked it, their rhythm clumsy and maddening all the same. "Need - more -"

"This isn't about me," Jeralt said gruffly, peeling them off him one by one. He shifted awkwardly out from between them, and in lieu of having him to touch they wrapped themselves around each other again, running their hands lazily over each other's naked bodies. The girl's hand soon found it's way to her brother's cock while he lowered his head to nurse at her chest, sucking eagerly on one of her swollen nipples. 

Jeralt sighed as he watched them. Perhaps he was doing them a disservice by not allowing them to make the beasts with two backs. It couldn't go too badly if he were here to supervise them, and it would distract them from him if nothing else. What was worse - to allow them to take this pleasure from a sibling, or from a parent? Some conviction told him that his involvement was only making this worse - they weren't like normal siblings after all, they never had been and he'd known that. And the terrible little part of him that was taking pleasure in this couldn't deny what a pleasing sight they made together.

As he tried to make up his mind on the best course of action the twins were getting more frantic, rubbing against each other, their moans getting louder. After a minute the boy pushed his sister down into the sheets and started to hump his cock against her, slipping against her thigh, her belly, the two of them groaning through wet kisses. Despite the chaos of it they looked so beautiful together. They looked more than ever like they were two halves that belonged together. 

"Alright, alright," Jeralt sighed going over to them again, moving up behind his son. He grabbed his son's hips to stop his frantic movements, then he reached down between them to rub his thumb over the girl's slit. She was dripping wet, and her pussy swallowed his thumb easily with the slightest hint of pressure. She was as ready as she'd ever be to take a cock, and Jeralt withdrew his hand to wrap it around his son's cock instead and guide it to the right place. "Go ahead, kiddo," he said, nudging the head of the boy's cock against the hungry mouth of her pussy. 

As he thrust in, Jeralt covered his son's mouth with his hand to stifle the long, broken moan that tumbled out of him. He stayed there behind him, feeling the shudders that ran through him, the wet heat of his breath against his hand, and the rhythm of his hips as he fucked in and out of her, grinding forward into her pussy, back against Jeralt's dick, over and over. 

"If you get close to shooting off, you pull out of your sister," Jeralt growled in his ear. "You understand?"

He nodded, panting. Jeralt wasn't sure if he'd really understood or not, and it was the only reason he didn't move away - this was the only way to know when the boy was about to come, and make sure he was smart about it. 

"F-feels so good," the girl moaned, arching underneath them. 

"It doesn't hurt?" Jeralt asked. 

She nodded. "Good hurt." She reached up for one of her brothers hands, which were currently occupied in keeping her thighs spread for him. "Touch," she said, guiding his hand to her boob. She glared up at Jeralt. "You too."

Jeralt stared. "Me?"

"Touch him," she said breathlessly. "He wants you to."

The boy nodded, accompanying the gesture with a muffled moan against Jeralt's hand. 

"Ahh - what a pain," Jeralt sighed, but he wasn't about to deny them a thing when they asked for so little. "Where should I touch you then?" he asked. He moved his hand down from the boy's mouth to hold his throat, feeling him swallow and gasp beneath his fingers. He swept his other hand over the boy's chest, and thumbed one of his nipples firmly. "Like this?"

"Good," he gasped, nodding. 

Jeralt took a firm grasp on the boy's hips and pushed his cock up against the boy's ass, which was almost as plump and curvy as his sister's. The boy cried out and drove into his twin hard, inciting a similar response from her. 

"For the love of Sothis, be quiet, both of you," Jeralt growled. 

They both fell quiet quickly, but Jeralt soon realized it likely had nothing to do with his request, as their movements had stilled along with their voices. Reaching down between them he soon realized the reason, as ribbons of thick, sticky fluid were trickling out of his daughter's pussy. He hauled his son back, freeing his sated cock from her and watched the rush of his come that followed. 

"What did i tell you?" Jeralt growling, cuffing his ear. 

The boy yelped out an apology, and Jeralt groaned and dug his thumb into his temple. He'd let himself get distracted and this was what happened. She was still rolling her hips, heels dug into the mattress, searching for the peak of her own pleasure. Jeralt stroked two fingers into her again and she groaned happily, a rare smile settling on her face as she arched her back into it. 

"How does it feel?" the boy asked, leaning over her. Jeralt couldn't tell who he was asking. "I wanna try." 

"Be my guest," Jeralt offered, pulling his fingers out of her. 

"No," he said, looking up at Jeralt with wide, solemn eyes. "Put your fingers in me."

Jeralt choked. "W-what?"

"I wanna know how it feels," the boy insisted, reaching down to toy with his sister's pussy, thumbing at her clit slowly. "Show me."

"Do it," his sister echoed, nodding. 

Jeralt groaned loudly. "For the love of - fine, if it'll keep you both quiet," he said, knowing of course that it wouldn't. But there was no arguing once they'd got an idea in his head. He hauled the boy over and pushed him face down between his sister's thighs. "Get your ass in the air," he said, "and meanwhile you can clean up the mess you've made." 

The boy groaned and nodded, eagerly lifting his hips. Before he could get to work, Jeralt pushed his fingers into the girl's pussy again and scooped out their mingled juices, so that he could use it to smoothe the path his fingers were about to take. Retreating back from them while his son made himself busy between his twin's thighs, Jeralt knelt behind him again and parted his cheeks so that he could see the little twitching hole waiting for him. This had gone far beyond anything he'd planned, and he wondered at himself that he didn't stop. Simply tie them up on opposite sides of the tent and let them ride out the rest of it alone. But he didn't. Instead he reached in and slowly circled his son's hole with a slick fingertip. He was rewarded with a moan from his son, muffled in his sister's pussy, which she echoed just moments later. 

He wanted more than anything to make it so they never had to suffer, never had to hurt. Over the years he'd questioned his decision a hundred times to train them as mercenaries instead of keeping them sequestered away somewhere safe and quiet. But fighting was the only life he'd ever known, and he couldn't live with himself unless he was sure that they would always be able to protect themselves. 

Remembering himself, Jeralt applied himself more forcefully to teasing his son, pressing against his hole until the resistance gave and the tip of one finger slipped in. He pushed in to the second knuckle and then waited, giving him a chance to get used to the intrusion. If the sounds were anything to go by, he was enjoying it. Jeralt ran a soothing hand along his back when he began to work his finger deeper, and his son shuddered below him, hands clenching tightly around his sister's thighs. 

"Is this what you wanted?" Jeralt asked, knowing he wouldn't get a response. "You like being fingered like a girl?" This earned him a groan. Jeralt drew out a little way then thrust in again, marvelling at how tight it was, how hot, so like and unlike the soft silk of his sister's cunt. "Maybe you'd like to be fucked like her too," Jeralt suggested, his mouth working without consulting his brain. He regretted the words as soon as he spoke them but his son moaned louder, driving himself more eagerly into the girl's cunt, panting against her. Jeralt watched as she came undone on her brother's tongue, her boobs quivering as she shook with waves of pleasure, biting onto the heel of her hand to stop herself making too much noise. 

To reward his performance, Jeralt pulled his finger free and spat on it to ease the way before pushing back in with two fingers. It was a tight fit, and he heard the boy grunt at the struggle of it. "Relax," Jeralt instructed, patting the boy's back again. "Your sister can take two." without knowing why, he added: "You'll need to take two if you want to take my cock."

His son positively _wailed_ in response, arching his back to lift his hips higher, begging for more. Jeralt kept fucking him slowly with his fingers, but after a minute the boy pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, arms shaking a bit. He had to have been nearing his peak by now - he'd already come three times after all - but he only turned to look at Jeralt over his shoulder, biting his bottom lip hard. "D-dad," he said in a shaky voice. "Please -"

Jeralt quirked an eyebrow at him. "Please?"

"Fuck me," his daughter sighed, lifting her eyes to his. She was clearly in a happy daze post-orgasm, tracing her fingers around her nipples absently. "Fuck both of us."

"M-me - f-first," his son moaned. 

His sister kicked his thigh. " _Me_ first," she insisted. 

Jeralt made a grim face. "I - no, I can't. Not that."

"Dad," the girl said, reaching out to them. Her eyes were dark beneath her lowered eyelashes, and her soft lips were so inviting, so reminiscent of her mother. And then she dealt the killing blow. "Please… daddy."

Something in Jeralt broke. He withdrew his fingers from his son and patted him on the ass. "Alright," he said weakly. "Your sister first, you're not ready yet."

Resigning himself to this, Jeralt stripped off his underwear and settled on his back. "You," he said, pointing at his daughter "Down here," he said gesturing to his dick. Then he pointed at his son. "And you, up here. I'm going to eat you until you're ready to take me."

They both stared at him stunned for a moment, and then they scrambled to comply, the boy moving to straddle his face while the girl eased herself slowly down onto his cock. Jeralt let out a low groan, clenching his fingers in the sheets. However long it was since he'd had someone's mouth around his cock, it was even longer since he'd known the pleasure of joining with another like this. He could feel her shuddering as she sank down, no doubt struggling to accommodate his size. 

"Easy girl," he soothed, covering her skinny knees with his hands. "Don't force yourself."

"I can do it," she said fiercely. 

Jeraly smiled wrily. "I know you can." He glanced at his son who was still hovering beside him, watching with fascination as his sister sank down on her father's cock. "Come on kid, i'm not waiting all night."

The boy hurried to obey, swinging his leg over Jeralt's chest. They'd settled themselves facing one another, and as the girl started to move, and Jeralt started to tease his son's twitching hole with his tongue, he heard them kissing heatedly above him. He gripped his son's ass harder, tugging his ass cheeks apart, and stroked his tongue firmly over his hole. He heard the boy moan into his sister's mouth, and he snapped his hips up to hear his girl answer in kind. She felt so tight around his cock, so wet and hungry for him. Jeralt wasn't a bit surprised that his son hadn't been able to hold back from coming inside her despite his warnings. Jeralt was going to have difficulty himself. 

She started to ride him slowly, lifting herself up and down on his cock. Jeralt muffled a groan against his son's ass, then went back to work giving his hole the attention of his tongue, circling and prodding it gently. He could feel the boy shaking as he probed him with the tip of his tongue, and heard his muffled cry when he thrust his tongue deeper, savoring the musty taste of him. 

They were both moving against him more urgently now, their breathing heavy. Jeralt felt his son reach down to feel where his sister was joined to Jeralt, and then he started to stroke her clit, helping her along to her pleasure while she rocked more eagerly down on Jeralt's cock. Jeralt thrust up a few times, meeting her movements as she bounced up and down on him. He was doing his best not to think of the picture they must make on top of him, afraid that it would hasten his own end, but he could scarce avoid it with the sounds they were making - the wet sounds of them kissing, their agonized moans, the slick sounds of his cock and the boy's fingers in her pussy. 

The boy tipped forwards, impatient and started to hump his cock between Jeralt's pectorals again, while his sister started to slam her hips down harder, taking Jeralt's cock to the hilt, so warm and tight and perfect around him. Jeralt tipped his head back to catch his breath. Then he felt her tightening, squeezing him impossibly hard as she sobbed through another orgasm. Her brother followed, splattering his seed all over Jeralt's chest, the two of them clinging to each other and moaning against each other's mouths. The pressure was too much for him, and Jeralt snapped at them to move but neither could hear him, too lost in each other, in their pleasure. She was clamping down on him so tightly with her thighs, still fucking herself on him slowly, so eager to take everything from him. 

With a low groan, Jeralt came too, hips surging up to fill her. He didn't even have it in him to feel regret, too overcome by the wonderful feeling of release, by the happy satisfied voices of his children. He tipped them off him eventually, watching them flop boneless onto the bed, come spilling out of the girl's pussy in a substantial little puddle. Jeralt sighed and ran his fingers through his hair - he'd made a mess of this and no mistake, but in that moment all he felt was deep satisfaction such as he hadn't felt in an achingly long time. 

When they reached for him, he wrapped his arms around them both together, gathering them close to his heart. They were still overheated, clammy with sweat, but he sensed that the urgency of earlier had subsided somewhat. His son, sandwiched between the other two, was clearly still aroused, his half hard cock pressed against Jeralt's stomach, but his desperate humping had ceased at least for now, while the girl hummed lazily, drawing her fingers through her brother's hair with a soft smile on her face. 

Jeralt felt sleep trying to claim him once more. He forced himself to keep his eyes open, keeping a watchful gaze over his children as they too relaxed into sleep, finally sated. Or so he thought. Before the morning he'd wake up to them badgering him into playing with them again, to hungry mouths and eager fingers, but for now all was peaceful. He held them to him more tightly, then he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope the 5 people who read this enjoyed themselves ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
